


Deserted Island

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-01
Updated: 2005-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Chibi Kirk and Spock superimposed onto an island background.(Archivist's note: if you are having trouble with images too large to comfortably view on your device, try the 'Use Creator's Style' button above.)





	Deserted Island

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this artwork was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).


End file.
